Consumers use a surround sound speaker system in a room or other large space to play back multi-channel sound, such as for movies and music. Because of space constraints, other sound systems such as ones for portable electronics use speaker bar instead. Laptop computers also typically have embedded speakers in a speaker bar with tiny speakers. Such a speaker bar has a small form factor and often cannot produce a surround sound effect. Small speakers also cannot produce enough bass energy to make the sound for movies and music satisfying to a listener. The inexpensive speakers used in such portable electronics also have uneven frequency response and distortions. As a result, multi-channel sound played over portable electronics often has poor sound quality.